


О рисках

by Luchiana



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Arguing, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-20
Updated: 2018-11-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:41:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 94
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23434840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luchiana/pseuds/Luchiana
Summary: Тони и Стив по-разному смотрят на вещи
Relationships: Steve Rogers & Tony Stark
Kudos: 2





	О рисках

— Ты уверен, что это сработает?

— Нет.

— Тони!

— Когда я собирал в убогой пещере из подручных материалов первый арк-реактор, Стив, я тоже не был уверен. Я не был уверен, что меня не сомнёт в лепёшку, когда поднимался в воздух в первом Марке. Я не был уверен, что смогу своими руками дополнить периодическую таблицу. Но я верил, и у меня всё получилось.

— Мы многим рискуем, Тони. Я не могу пойти на то, в чём не уверен, если в случае провала пострадают невинные люди.

— Тогда делай то, в чём ты уверен, кэп. А я сделаю всё остальное.


End file.
